


Run.

by skkaregay



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Crack, I guess? idk man, I hate myself for this, Violence, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaregay/pseuds/skkaregay
Summary: POV: im chasing after you but with a twist.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Run.

Its dark in the damp maze of backstreets you sprint down, panting half from exhaustion and half from terror. “Have I finally lost her?” You whisper to yourself voice shaking as you run, puddles splashing at your muddy ankles as your feet pound against the concrete. The harsh winter breeze has long since caused your fingers to go numb and the blood on your cheek to dry into an uncomfortable stiff ache, the harsh November winters work against you as you chase desperately after your escape.Your chest burns screaming for you to stop running and your shoes rub aggressively against your raw ankles. If only you could get out of this alley, maybe then you could find someone and save yourself.  
As you skid around the corner your heart drops the your feet and you freeze in place. What you thought would have been the exit was really just a dead end. You’d taken the wrong turn. 

What could you do now? You’re trapped in the damp and dark alley heart racing as your inevitable doom approaches in the form of heavy footfalls getting louder and louder. “Oh Y/N stop running from me darling!” I drawl as I stalk closer. The manic grin on my face grows with each step, dark eyes glinting and burning into your back as you tremble in fear. “What will you do hmmmm? There’s nowhere to run to” I taunt and laugh to myself as I pull out my knife, already bloody from earlier, and point it towards you.

Thats when it hit you, in one desperate final attempt you turn around and face me whilst reaching around to your back. I pause curiously waiting to see what you’re doing. “NOW YOU’RE RIGHT WHERE I WANT YOU!” You scream as you pretend to pull out something from behind your back and charge at me. In a blind panic I turn and run whilst screaming, clumsily dropping the knife a few feet infront of you. You pick up the knife and chase after me back in the direction you came from, you’re screaming too and you shout “HAHAHAHA RUN BITCH”. I run for my life down the dark backstreets as you grin manically chasing after me.  
The tables have turned.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry i wrote this...... not gonna lie to you i dont even remember writing it but apparently it lives in my pages documents so here it is.


End file.
